1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already a known hand-held power tool that has a transmission housing and a transmission unit equipped with a switch device. The switch device also has a switch spring and an actuating unit, which can be mounted in the transmission housing and is equipped with a transmitting element.